


Those Eyes

by Rinkafic



Series: Telpa 'verse [15]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal wanted more than he was comfortable asking Zoe to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

Sassa Zoe of the Washburn Clan had always prided herself on her ability to set aside her personal needs to do what needed to be done to survive. She had set aside her grief when her Alpha had been killed in the raid and led what remained of the decimated clan to the Ring of the Forefathers, and then through to a new place.

Until they were all settled, every last survivor, she had taken whatever jobs she could, supporting them. Now, they were spread across a dozen worlds, with new lives. The ways of the Clan would die away slowly, forgotten and discarded as new ways were adopted in order to survive.

When she had come here to this place, she had sold herself in order to eat and have a roof over her head. Now, she sold other people in order to survive. Her House was a refuge for some, a few lost ones that were doing what they needed to do to survive. Zoe only purchased those that chose the brothels. She would have no unwilling telpa under her roof. She allowed her telpa to work for emancipation.

It had surprised her when he had turned up on her doorstep, ragged and ill, begging for help. His eyes had caught her attention; she had never known a man with eyes that shade of blue. He was starving, she could see it, she remembered what it looked like from the bad days. Those beautiful and expressive eyes were sunken in his cheeks. Unable to resist the plea in those eyes, she had opened the door and let him in.

He had no marks. She knew it was only a matter of time before the patrols found him and he was swept up and taken to the pens. She’d taken him in, fed him, and nursed him back to health. When he was healthy enough, she’d given him a job as he had asked, doing the things around the brothel that her telpa were less suited to do.

Mal Reynolds would make a horrible telpa. He swaggered when he walked. Even when he’d been emaciated and weak from hunger, he had still retained a prideful swagger. But it was those eyes that would get him into trouble, should he ever be collared or marked. He could never belong to anyone else; he would always be his own man. She recognized that, understood it. She saw something in those odd blue eyes that she saw reflected in her mirror.

His eyes captivated her. As she grew to know him better, as he shared some of his past with her, she could see the emotions his stories brought up in him dancing in the blue depths. She had never felt this way about anyone, not even her Alpha. Mal fascinated her, had fascinated her from the moment he had knocked on her door and looked up through his lashes at her as he stood shivering in the rain.

She paid him a wage, and he rented a room over a shop not far from the brothel. Each day as he finished his tasks and left, she felt sad.

Zoe wondered what she would see in those eyes, should she speak up. If she told him how she felt, what he meant to her, would she see derision in his eyes? Would the warmth and laughter drain away? She was the Sassa of the most successful brothel in The Springs. She had never had the courage to ask him how he felt. If she disgusted him, if he turned away or left, she would be bereft.

So she had kept her silence, for six turns of the moon. She had been silent until he turned back after she had dismissed him for the day and said sadly, “I can’t work for you anymore, Sassa Zoe.”

“Mal?” She couldn’t breathe as she looked into his eyes. “I don’t understand, why?”

He looked away, then down at his feet. “I can’t work for you anymore.”

“Are you unhappy? Are your wages insufficient?”

“No, no!” His eyes were glistening as he looked up in alarm. “I just… it isn’t right; I can’t keep working for you when I feel the way I do.”

What she had feared most was coming to pass; that he would turn away from her because of what she was. “I understand,” she said quietly, sadly.

“I don’t think you do.” He turned away and walked down the hallway to the door. He stopped and squared his shoulders suddenly, then turned and strode briskly towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, slamming his lips onto hers. She was startled for a moment, and then she kissed him in return.

He broke off the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed as he whispered raggedly, “I care too much for you, and I’m not worthy of you.”

She reached up and touched her fingertips to his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. When she pulled back, he opened his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and she saw her love reflected back to her.


End file.
